Talk:Naga
Capitalization I hate to keep bringing this up, but the articles for both the Naga and the Nezumi refer to them as "races", which is capitalized as a proper noun under the style guide. I would say that the Naga and Nezumi are races, and the individual bloodlines or tribes are species. --HemlockMartinis 20:34, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :I've always only capitalized a species name when it was in reference to their civilization. Say someone saw a naga alone in the forest and they followed it to a Naga city. I only capitalized the second naga because it was the civilization, such as Rokugan or Senpet. ::Hemlock, the terminology used in the articles is incorrect, though commonly so in fantasy settings, and your correction is backwards. By your logic, human would be a race, whereas Caucasian or Asian would be a species. I assume that post-MLK, pretty much everyone can see why that is incorrect. ::Dapper, Rokugan and Senpet are capitalized because those are the names of the respective nations, not because it is the species of creature that created the civilization. It would be a good comparison if "human city" were capitalized, but it isn't. If the naga or nezumi (or troll or ningyo or kitsu) civilizations had a name, that name would be capitalized (because it would be a proper noun), but they don't. That being the case, I think your idea makes good sense, anyway, since the common noun used for the species is basically used as a proper noun for the civilization. I think I'll go make a note of that elsewhere. 00:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Naga names OK, I got most of the new ones, but I don't recognize Image:Naga 2.jpg immediately. Anyone know who this one is? 00:09, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Physical Features In the actual books there is little written about naga physical features. There is mentioned, that some female naga can change their form to obtain legs but that is all. I mean... it is quiet clear, that naga looks like a mixture of human and snakes, but are there more details? How fast can a naga move? Are they affected by the taint? 14:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC)Dja Akh :Exceptionally good point. Not being a huge Naga expert myself, I've not got any of that information off the top of my head. I am not sure where more information about the Naga could be found. Alas, this is not a high priority on my 'to do list'... Should someone else with more information wish to clarify here or even better, contribute, they are more than welcome. --Majushi 15:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::I got my Way of the Naga hard copy here and I'll sit down and look at it in a bit. --Donovan Ravenhull 16:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, there is a decent amount of information on the physical state in WotN, so I will do a write up. Probably will be in the PM, though.--Donovan Ravenhull 16:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome. Remember to cite page numers, and that the text is sufficiently in your own words. Anyways. Nice work. --Majushi 16:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Updates Okay, using the information in The Way of the Naga, I have updated the article to include a section on general physiology. After I read over the history sections, I will add information about the pre-Clan War history of the Naga. --Donovan Ravenhull 02:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. I'll have a read through and copyedit. I think I spotted a typo or two... --Majushi 09:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) The Naga and Hitomi So under this section it states that the naga only took three minor castles (no names given). That said though, on the Ashigaru spearmen from HE it looks like Kyuden Mirumoto was taken, The Qamar asks why so many men were basically butchered and Hoshi says something like 'because they believed in her'. Furthermore since Kyuden Kitsuki is right before Kyuden Hitomi (Togashi) they would have had to have taken that as well to have proceeded to have been stopped. These both are two of perhaps 4 of the major castles of the Dragon Clan so wanted to see what others think. I am also fairly sure there is a card that indicates Kyuden Hitomi fell as well to the naga and dragon under Hoshi but am still looking. Not sure how it is possible that Hoshi would have had a duel with Hitomi if they never made it inside... 04:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC)Randmar :There are bound to be inconsistencies between sources. What's important is that we gather information from as many sources as possible and determine what is the most accurate overall emalgamation of those sources. Feel free to use this talk page to gather that information and then we can try to determine what the actual events were. --Majushi 14:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Well here is my list so far :: Ashigaru Spearmen-HE- 'The Son of Togashi stood at the gates of Kyuden Mirumoto, the courtyard dark and bleak as a hundred bodies bled on the ground. :: "Why" asked the Qamar, horrified. :: "Because they believed in her" Hoshi Whispered' :: The Naga Storm Mirumoto Mountain-HE- This event reenforces the Ashigaru spearmen as it indicates the naga and their dragon/monk allies storm(took) the Mirumoto mountain or kyuden. :: I think the first card is pretty clear that they had taken the castle with all the dead Dragon Clan bodies in the courtyard where one would expect them to stage a strong defence before a fall and Hoshi and Qamar inside having a nice chat about the now finished battle. The Second indicates it also destroyed, though the action of the event may indicate a very staunch defence as it limites only one province may be destroyed at one attack, so perhaps mirumoto fell but not hitomi(togashi). :: I am still looking for the card I had in mind but I have a few thousand to go through and it might take some time. I will keep looking though for anything about it. :: Randmar 15:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Randmar :Okay. From those two it definitely seems like the Naga/Brotherhood took Shiro Mirumoto. I doubt that it was destroyed, merely heavily defended/attacked. I appreciate the hunting for information. It's good to get as many sources for these things as we can. --Majushi 17:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I think that may be the case for anything the Naga, Monk and Dragon Clan army defeated. As Togashi Hoshi likely did not want to replace anything he did not have to, as he planned on cleaning house so to speak in the Dragon Clan, taking the castle would be sufficient. The naga just wanted Hitomi's activity related to the Lying Darkness to stop I'd guess. :: Still looking.... :: Randmar 15:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Randmar